Hitokoroshi
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Kuroko memasuki kelas, dimana semua siswa disana mengincar nyawanya sebagai imbalan hadiah tak terbatas. Akankah Kuroko bertahan?(akakuro, mengandung BL so yang ga suka jangan baca)
KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING:Teiko Gakuen

MAIN CHARACTER:

AKASHI SEIJUURO

KUROKO TETSUYA

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Aomine Daiki, Himuro Tatsuya, Kise Ryouta, Haizaki Shougo, Makoto Hanamiya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Nijimura Shuuzo, Sakurai Ryo, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kiyoshi Teppei, Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Teiko Gakuen.

Sekolah yang memiliki koneksi dengan semua orang kaya dan berkuasa. Tak heran jika gedung sekolah ini dibuat layaknya sebuah apartement elit dengan fasilitas serba mewah. Tak hanya menampung siswa yang bertingkat sekolah menengah atas, namun juga menampung mahasiswa yang berkuliah disana. Ya.. Teiko Gakuen adalah sekolah yang dikhusus kan bagi anak SMA dan Perkuliahan.

Namun, terselip sebuah rahasia disana.

Di lantai paling atas, kelas paling ujung kanan gedung. Terdapat sebuah kelas sederhana, tidak berkesan mewah seperti kelas lain nya. Isi nya tidak lebih seperti sekolah swasta biasanya, hanya ada bangku, meja dan pendingin ruangan. Papan tulisnya pun masih papan tulis putih, dan tak ada komputer disana. Kelas ini disebut sebagai Black Class. Kelas yang hanya di isi oleh orang-orang elit tertentu , dan jumlahnya pun terbatas yaitu 12 orang.

Tetapi itu hanya versi rumor nya saja untuk menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya, kedua belas siswa yang terpilih bukan lah anak-anak para bangsawan namun semua siswa yang menghuni disana adalah seorang Pembunuh.

Akashi Seijuuro sudah di beritahu untuk masuk menjadi salah satu siswa dikelas itu. Ia dan kesebelas orang lainnya mendapat misi yang sama untuk membunuh target yang sudah di tentukan dengan imbalan hadiah yaitu apapun yang mereka inginkan bisa didapatkan. Namun, Akashi tidak tertarik dengan hadiah tersebut. Ia lebih mempioritaskan keprofesionalan nya sebagai pembunuh tingkat 9 yang sebentar lagi akan naik ke tingkat terakhir yaitu kesepuluh. Dan di black class itu ia akan mewujudkan misi terakhirnya dalam raga seorang siswa nyata yang hidup dimasyarakat.

Akashi berpikir ini tidak akan menjadi misi yang mudah, mengingat ini adalah misi terakhir untuk mencapai level tertinggi. Dengan menggunakan lift yang ada Akashi akhirnya sampai di lantai teratas, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celana nya, memegangi sebilah pisau yang sudah ada disana sejak tadi. Ia berjalan tanpa suara menuju kelas, ia pikir mungkin belum ada yang datang karena keadaan yang begitu sepi, namun itu tak bisa membuktikan jika area tersebut aman, menginggat apa yang akan dia hadapi didepan nanti, tentu saja Akashi akan tetap siaga.

"Absen nomor satu, Akashi Seijuuro."

Akashi berhenti melangkah pas didepan pintu, ia mengintip dari celah kaca nya.

"Absen nomor dua, Aomine Daiki."

Suara pemuda yang begitu monoton terdengar menyebutkan nama-nama absen kelas tersebut, Akashi mencoba menajamkan pengelihatannya, ia tahu jika pemuda itu sendirian didalam kelas .

"Absen nomor tiga, Himuro Tatsuya—"

Pemuda itu terus melanjutkan bacaannya di buku absen tersebut, menghayati nama-nama yang tertera. Akashi terperangah sesaat. Aura membunuh yang ia pikirkan akan menyelimuti sama sekali tak terpancar dari pemuda tersebut, justru kehangatan yang tak terduga hadir. Cahaya matahari pagi yang memancar menembus jendela semakin membuat pemuda itu bersinar, surai baby blue nya sedikit berterbangan disaat pemuda itu tersenyum senang menemukan namanya dibuku absen. "Oh akhirnya, aku kira nama ku tak akan ditulis—" Pemuda itu menyadari Akashi yang berdiri terdiam dibalik pintu.

"Apa kamu juga anak black class?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan polos, Akashi terperanjat kaget karena ia ketahuan. Ia perlahan mundur, "Ada apa ?" Ujar pemuda lain dari belakangnya. Akashi langsung menyembunyikan kembali pisaunya, "Kelas akan segera dimulai.." Lanjut lelaki tersebut.

.

Skip

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, aku wali kelas kalian. Kiyoshi Teppei. Aku sudah mengajar sejak 4 tahun lalu dan aku mengajar biologi, dan ini adalah pertama kali nya aku menjadi wali kelas. Jadi.. mohon bantuannya"

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Mulai hari ini kita semua teman, dan kalian bisa menggangapku sebagai seorang kakak!"Lanjutnya dengan bersemangat pada murid-muridnya.

Salah satu murid berambut abu menyahut dengan tawa riangnya, "Ahaha.. Sensei lucu sekali ya.. dan juga menarik. Tapi sayang, anda bukan tipe ku. " Ujarnya. Kiyoshi speechless mendengarnya.

"Baiklah saat nya perkenalan kan?"Lanjut pemuda itu dengan semangat yang tak kalah dari Kiyoshi.. "Namaku Haizaki Shougo, Absen nomer 5. Aku adalah seorang preman terkenal saat ini. Jadi kalian semua jangan macam-macam padaku. " Wajah sangar Haizaki tersenyum tidak menyenangkan. Ia langsung jadi pusat perhatian.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau kau itu artis? Pasti preman bajingan kan. hahaha" Pria berpostur sama seperti Haizaki dan berambut pirang yang duduk disebelahnya menyahut. Haizaki langsung memberikan respon terbaiknya, "Apa katamu? Bajingan? Jangan asal bicara ya.. atau.. " ia menyanggah sesaat, "Kau sudah bosan hidup heh.."

"Cih, jangan mudah marah begitu bodoh. Perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta , absen nomer empat. Heh, senang berkenalan denganmu -ssu. " Ujar lelaki itu sekenanya.

"Hahahaha... kalau mau berkelahi jangan bawa-bawa bapak ya.." Kiyoshi menyela diantara percakapan keduanya.

"Nah, sekarang absen nomer satu.." Kiyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya kebangku belakang, merasa terpanggil oleh sang guru, pemuda itu pun bangkit dari bangku nya.

"Absen nomor satu, Akashi Seijuuro."

Mendengar nama Akashi, tiba-tiba seisi kelas tersebut berbisik-bisik.

 _"Akashi ? akashi yang itu ya ssu?"_ Bisik Kise pada Haizaki.

" _Serius nih?"_ Respon Haizaki.

Kiyoshi melanjutkan "Selanjutnya nomer 12."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Um, absen 12" Kiyoshi memangil lagi, namun tak ada respon dari pemilik nomor absen.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku nanti." Akhirnya pemuda berambut silver itu menjawab, kelas mendadak jadi suram karena aura pemuda tersebut, sampai-sampai Kiyoshi ikut merinding mendengar suaranya. "B-baiklah sekarang yang terakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut segera berdiri, dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haik,absen nomer 6 Kuroko Tetsuya . Salam kenal semuanya. Ah iya aku membuatkan pin untuk kalian. " Kuroko mengeluarkan sekantung pin bergambar bola basket, lalu membagikannya satu persatu pada semua orang yang ada dikelas itu. Akashi memandangi pin itu tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak butuh tanda pertemanan." Lirihnya

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan kota disore hari sangat indah, melihat gedung-gedung yang bermandikan sinar matahari menginggatkan Akashi tentang misi nya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa targetnya?" Suara bariton menyahut dari balik tubuhnya.

"Kau sendiri sudah menyadarinya." Jawab Akashi.

"Kau benar ssu, yang pasti juga bukan kau karena aura mu tidak menyenangkan."

Akashi tak mengubris sindiran tersebut, "Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia memiliki aura yang berbeda dari kita. Dia begitu tenang seperti air laut yang tak ternodai."

Kise tersenyum geli, "Sayang sekali dia akan segera ternoda setelah ini. Laut yang biru akan berubah menjadi merah di detik selanjutnya." Pria _ikemen_ itu melempar keluar jendela pin yang tadi dibagikan Kuroko namun segera ditangkap oleh Akashi. _Tunggu.. apa yang kulakukan?_

"Benda seperti ini mungkin akan berguna suatu saat.." Akashi segera memberi alasan terbaiknya. Namun didetik selanjutnya pin lain terbang kearahnya dan dengan sigap di tangkap.

"Kau juga sudah tau kan, Shougou."

"Heh, siapa cepat dia dapat." Balas Haizaki.

.

.

.

.

Akashi kini sedang terjebak bersama Kuroko. Pemuda biru itu tidak henti nya membicarakan tentang basket dan milkshake kesukaan nya. Dan berbagai harapan-harapan yang dia inginkan dari black class.

"Tetsuya"

"Ya Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menunda waktu sesaat.

"Apa kau sudah tahu dengan posisi mu dalam kelas ini?"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya menatap lurus jalanan.

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu. aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama kalian."

Akashi mengeryitkan dahi, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kuroko kemudian menyusul "Ah tunggu Akashi-kun!"

 _Yang benar saja, apa alasan pemuda ini sampai jadi target pembunuhan!_

Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengetik beberapa kata..

"Hoiii... Kurokocchi!" Kise memanggil dari gerbang, Kuroko menghampirinya dan langsung disambut pelukan maut dari Kise.

"A-aku tak bisa bernafas Kise-kun.." Ringis Kuroko.

"Ah maaf Kurokocchi..." Jawabnya sok polos, Akashi memberi deathglare pada Kise.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Akashi-kun ssu?" Kise berpura-pura bodoh.

"Cih, busuk" Desis si merah.

 _Aroma mu seperti lautan jernih yang dipenuhi bau bangkai_

Akashi dan Kise saling melempar tatapan benci satu sama lain.

Namun Kise langsung menepis kondisi hening tersebut, perhatiannya kembali pada Kuroko "Hei.. hei.. kita sudah dibagikan kamar masing-masing loh. Huh, Akashi-kun beruntung sekali bisa sekamar dengan Kurokocchi ssu~"

"Kurokocchi?"

"Ah itu panggilan khusus ku untuk orang yang kuhormati." Senyumnya ramah.

"Hentikan itu Ryouta. Aku dan Tetsuya lelah dan ingin tidur segera." Sela Akashi.

"Moo.. Akashi-kun tidak asyik ssu."

"Akashi-kun benar Kise-kun, besok kita bisa berjumpa lagi dikelas."

Pelukan Kise terlepas, "Heehh Kurokocchi juga .. huh baiklah sampai jumpa besok. " Ia memberi lambaian perpisahan. _Ya besok, akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan._

.

.

.

.

Akashi menarik laci meja di lemari TV kamar mereka , kemudian mengambil pena dan daftar absen siswa , "Mandi lah duluan Tetsuya, aku diangkat menjadi kepala asrama jadi aku akan memeriksa semua para siswa terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya.

"T-tunggu Akashi-kun—"

Akashi menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin ikut. Boleh?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak,"Terserah kau saja."

"Wah terimakasih!" Ujar Kuroko riang, Akashi terkejut. _Kenapa dia bisa sesenang itu?_

Kuroko langsung ikut keluar kamar kemudian mereka berkeliling, lorong-lorong asrama tersebut begitu remang-remang karena hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dari kaca sebagai cahaya penerang.

"Kita akan kemana dulu Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengecek urutan asrama, "Kamar nomor 4, yang lainnya belum datang."

"Baiklah ayo segera kesana." Ujar Kuroko tidak sabaran, Akashi mencoba menyamakan langkah.

"Kenapa kau bisa sesenang itu Tetsuya?"

"Eh?" Muka Kuroko bersemu, ia merasa malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

"I-itu karena—aku, aku tidak pernah punya teman seperti ini Akashi-kun. Jangankan berteman, mengobrol saja tidak bisa. Setiap kali aku mendekat, mereka selalu menghindariku." Akashi menatap lekat pemuda tersebut.

 _Kau bukan pembunuh Seijuuro_

Derap kaki Akashi terhenti, kilasan masa lalu nya kembali membuat helaian merahnya merosot sedikit karena wajah tertunduk.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, tangan halus membelai pipinya dan wajah Kuroko yang diterangi sinar bulan lah menjadi imaje pertama yang ia lihat. "Tet-su-ya" Ujarnya pelan, dengan melihat wajah khawatir Kuroko saja ia seakan lupa dengan dunia gelap yang dinaunginya semejak beberapa tahun lalu.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu." Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko dari pipi nya, menepis perasaan tidak biasa dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita sudah sampai. Akan aku ketu—aw!"

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko ambruk tiba-tiba ke lantai akibat pintu yang terbuka sembarang, si pelaku sendiri langsung muncul dari balik pintu. "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika ada orang didepan pintu." Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut si biru yang sedang memijat kening.

"Sakurai Ryo, kupikir kau akan tiba besok." Akashi menghampiri mereka, Sakurai membantu Kuroko berdiri sebelum menjawab, " Ya Akashi-kun, aku baru tiba sore tadi jadi tidak bisa mengikuti kelas." Jawab si surai coklat." Dan maaf kau , siapa namamu?" Tambahnya.

"Tidak apa, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal." Balas Kuroko.

"Ah Tetsuya-san ya.. aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi , aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Jadi mohon maaf kan aku.."

"Sudah hentikan minta maaf nya Ryo, kami akan pergi sekarang."

Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko menjauh, "E-eh t-tunggu—"

Sakurai memberi lambaian, bibirnya tersungging. "Aku malu sekali sudah menyakiti mahluk seimut itu, kenapa tadi dia tidak langsung mati saja ya." Ujarnya kemudian menutup pintu.

"Heh.. apa yang kau bicarakan, cepat bereskan barangmu." Pemuda lain diruangan itu berceloteh.

"Huaa maaf Nijimura-san, tadi aku merasa akan ada tamu saja jadi aku segera membuka pintu." Jawab Sakurai sambil sujud-sujud.

"Cih kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan orang seperti ini." Keluh pria bernama Nijimura tersebut.

Sementara keadaan dikamar lainnya,

"Moo Aomine-kun, jangan tiduran saja dong. Bantu aku membereskan barang-barang." Ujar Kise sambil pura-pura ngambek.

"Malas, besok saja." Jawab pemuda berkulit gelap yang dari tadi tiduran diatas kasurnya.

.

.

"Atsushi, jangan banyak-banyak makan permen sebelum tidur, nanti gigimu bisa sakit." Ujar pemuda bersurai eboni yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya. Pemuda lain disana mengeluh karena dinasehati, "Iya-iya sebentar lagi Muro-chin, seperti biasa kau selalu cerewet. " Jawabnya. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, surai ungunya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hati-hati kalau kekamar mandi, pintunya sedikit pendek."

"Muro-chin mau menghinaku ya?" Pemuda yang dibernama Murasakibara itu merasa tersindir, menginggat tinggi tubuhnya yang mencapai dua meter lebih.

.

.

"Tinggal kamar nomer enam ya, kalau tidak salah itu kamar pemilik siswa yang tadi tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya kan." Sahut Kuroko dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Nama nya adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Hati-hati dengannya Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi tanpa menyadari jika kata-kata terakhirnya barusan membuat Kuroko terpaku ditempat. "Akashi-kun mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya nya polos.

 _Aku apa?_

Si merah akhirnya sadar kalau dia sudah salah memilih kata, atau memang sengaja.

"Ma-maksudku tadi—TETSUYA!"

Akashi langsung menerjang tubuh Kuroko kelantai.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Sedikit informasi, berikut daftar absen Black Class.

1\. Akashi Seijuuro

2\. Aomine Daiki

3\. Himuro Tatsuya

4\. Kise Ryouta

5\. Haizaki Shougo

6\. Kuroko Tetsuya

7\. Makoto Hanamiya

8\. Murasakibara Atsushi

9\. Midorima Shintarou

10\. Nijimura Shuuzo

11\. Sakurai Ryo

12\. Mayuzumi Chihiro

Apa kah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Hohoho salam fanKNB. Levy hadir lagi menyajikan cerita terbaru fanfiksi Akakuro.

Well,, mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah tak asing lagi dengan jalan cerita ku ini, why? Karena sejujurnya inspirasi dari cerita ini sendiri dari Anime Akuma no Riddle. Tapi daku membuatnya dalam versi lain loh ya, bukan nyontek keseluruhan ceritanya.

So , ini baru bikin chapter pertamanya.

Kalau banyak yang minat baca nya, ntar aku lanjutin.

Kalau ngga yo wes, nasib xD

Saa, thanks udah baca and reviewnya silakan. Kalau ada saran saya sangat berterimakasih .


End file.
